Come What May
by nannygirl
Summary: Gloria finds herself pregnant again, how will she tell Mike? Not a good summary, or title, if you can come up with a better title please let me know! Not just about Mike and Gloria, it's got Archie and Edith too Ofcourse! R&R! Chapter 5 up!
1. Life is like a box of Soap Operas

_**Authors note**: Hiya everyone! This is my first All in the Family fan fiction so please be nice. This takes place after the series ended, but there are a lot of changes lol. Let's start with what has happened with everyone._

_**Mike and Gloria**: They moved back to New York, and did not get a divorce like in Archie Bunkers Place. They live next door to Archie and Edith again, since the people who moved into their old house moved out._

_**Archie and Edith**: They are still married of course. Edith is alive, unlike what happened in Archie Bunkers Place. Archie still owns the bar, but since Mike and Gloria moved back he seems to spend more time at home to spend time with his family and the meathead._

_**Stephanie**: Left to live with another relative but she visits, talks, and writes to the Bunkers._

_That's pretty much it! So sit back and enjoy the chapter. I own nothing, nothing.PS. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I'll go faster if I have reviews! lol Ok I'm stifling myself now!_

_Happy Reading!_

It was a regular morning at the Bunker house. Archie had just left to the bar, and Edith was already cleaning up the kitchen while making cookies. She was happily humming to herself when Gloria came in through the back door. "Hi Ma." she greeted, "Oh, hi Gloria!" Edith said smiling at her daughter. "Ma, can we talk?" Gloria asked taking a seat at the table "Oh sure." her mother replied taking a seat next to her. "Ma…" Gloria began but was interrupted.

"Where's Joey?' Edith asked noticing her grandson wasn't with his mother.

"He's over at a friend's house." Gloria explained, "Ma, I need…"

"Oh, that's too bad. You see I made him some oatmeal cookies."

"Don't worry about it ma, you can bring them when you and Daddy come over. Now…" Gloria tried once more, but once again failed.

"Yeah. That is if your father, don't find 'em first."

"Yeah. Ma can…"

"Cause, he'll eat 'em." Edith rambled, "Although they are healthy."

"Sure, ma I really…"

"I think I'll take some over, to your house, in awhile and then save some for Archie."

"Good idea ma. Ok…"

"But then when we go over later, your father might eat the cookies that were for Joey." Edith stated and then began to think of another idea.

"True, but…"

"Oh I know!" I'll send them all over to your house and then when me and your father go over he can have some then!" Edith explained smiling away, proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"Great ma, so…"

"Oh wait, I don't even think Archie like oatmeal cookies." Edith then began to think.

"Ma, I'm pregnant!" Gloria announced quickly.

"Oh Gloria!" Edith exclaimed as she got up from her seat and took her daughter into a tight embrace, "That's wonderful! Aint it?" she asked, noticing that Gloria wasn't smiling. "Yes…no…I mean…" Gloria took a deep breath.

"Ma, Michael, had a vasectomy. We're not suppose to have any more children." Gloria explained.

"Oooh yeah." Edith said in that classic way, "Well maybe ya were meant to have more kids."

"Maybe you're right, ma."

"Or maybe, they didn't do it right." she suggested which caused Gloria to look at her mother with a face that said, 'What!'

"Ma, what are you talking about?" Gloria asked.

"Well it happened on one of 'em soap operas." Edith explained.

"Oh, ma don't be ridiculous, things that happen on those shows don't happen in real life."

"Oh sure they do." she said knowing she was right.

"Like what?"

"Well like…" Edith began to think, "Oh, like what happened to my cousin Marvin."

"What happened to him?"

"Well he was in a coma, just like some character on another one of them shows. But my cousin Marvin didn't wake up like the character on that TV show. You see my cousin Linda, who was my cousin Marvin's sister, was visiting Marvin with her brother Malcolm, who was my cousin and Marvin's brother. Anyways when Linda was leaving she tripped and accidentally unplugged my cousin Marvin, she thought about plugging him back in but her brother Malcolm had already went to go get a doctor. So see things that happen in a soap opera can happen in real life." Edith added finishing her story.

" Um, ok ma." Gloria said not really sure what to say, "So ma how do you think I should tell Michael?"

"Oh Gloria, I don't know. But you better tell him soon, after all he should hear it from the person he loves not some stranger."

"You're right ma." Gloria said smiling

"I am?"

"Yeah, and because it was your idea you can tell him!" Gloria exclaimed getting up from her seat.

"Oh no Gloria I said the person he loves, like you."

"Well Michael loves you, so you can do it!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh come on, ma please."

They continued like that for a while, until Edit finally convince Gloria to tell Mike herself. And even though Gloria said she would, she wasn't so sure she could anymore.

**_To Be Continued _**


	2. We're Having a Baby My Baby and Me

_Authors Note:Sit back and enjoy the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I'll go faster if I have reviews! lol Stifling myself now! PS: Some of my and spelling may be wrong, but i did it on purpose to make it seem like a real ep ya know? exaple: lil goil means little girl well i think ya get the picture. And if your a big fan of the showI think ya understand!_

_Happy Reading!_

_R&R_

_**Part two**_

_**We're Having a Baby My Baby and Me**_

It was later on that same day, Edith was making dinner while happily singing to herself, 'Whistle While You Work'. Meanwhile in the living room Archie had just come through the front door to the welcoming of his wife singing away. "Don't let it bother you, forget your troubles, Try to be just like a cheerful chick-a-dee and whistle while you work, dat dat dat dat dat!" she sang. "Ah, jeeze." Archie groaned.

"Hey Edith, after you say 'whistle why you work' you're suppose to whistle. That way my ears get a break from your singing, then when yous start the singing again my ear get a break from your whistling." Archie called to Edith who was still in the kitchen.

But as soon as she heard Archie's voice she ran out and greeted him, "Oh Arrrchie, you're home!"

"No Edith this is just one of those morboarges."

Edith laughed alittle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"How was your day?" she asked pulling away a bit but staying in the embrace.

"Lousy Edith, lousy."

"Oh, well I know something that'll cheer ya up!"

"Oh yeah? What?" Archie asked with some interest

"Oh I can't say." Edith told him remembering

"Then why'd you mention it?" Archie asked a bit upset.

"Cause it's asecret and I can't say." she explained letting go of Archie.

"Jeeze, well Edith do me a favor andremind me never to tell yous something that ya can't tell anyone else." He stated as he took a seat over in his chair, as Edith left into the kitchen.

"Hey Edith, dinner almost ready? There's a fight I wanna see on TV later on tonight."

"Oh yeah, it's ready." Edith said reappearing with a can of beer in her hands, "We're just waiting on Mike and Gloria." she explained as she placed Archie's beer on the table that was in between the two chairs and then took a seat herself.

"Why are they bringing the food?" Archie asked, "Cause if they are then you might wanna have a back up, incase the meathead eats it all beforethey get here."

"Oh no." Edith told him not noticing the sarcasm in his voice, "They're coming over to have dinner here with us."

Archie groaned a little, "Well I hope you made enough for the nine of us."

Edith began to get confused, "Archie there aint nine of us."

"No, but that meathead son-in-law of yours eats for five!"

"Oh Archie." Edith said getting up from her chair, while shaking her head, going back to the kitchen.

"Wait a minute wait a minute." Archie said getting out of his chair and walking over to where Edith had stopped, "You said we're waiting for Gloria and the meathead, ya never said anything about our little grandson Joey. Isn't he coming with 'em?"

"No…."

"Why, he working the graveyard shift?" Archie asked sarcastically.

"No, he aint coming with then cause he's already here!" Edith said smiling, "He's already here, well where is he?"

"He's upstairs sleeping," Edith explained as she went into the kitchen.

"Ah to hell with sleeping." Archie said as he began to walk over to the stairs, but stopped when he heard Edith.

"Archie, don't you go up there." Edith said sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"Edith, I'm hurt you'd think I'd do that." Archie began, "Why did you think that?"

"Cause I know you." she said before disappearing into the kitchen once more, "Ya can go wake him when we start sitting down!" she called from the kitchen.

"Ahhh..." he groaned blowing her off with a movement of his hand. Archie began to go up the stairs when the front door burst open stopping him in his tracks. "Hey everybody." Mike greeted as he and Gloria walked in. "Don't you know how to knock?" Archie asked upset.

"We're sorry daddy, where's ma?" Gloria asked right away.

"Well gee hello to you too." Archie said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry. Hi daddy." Gloria said kissing him on the cheek, "Where's ma?"

"She's off in Spain, where do you think she's is?" Archie asked in the same tone, "She's in the kitchen there."

And with that Gloria left to the kitchen. Archie walked back into the sitting area to find Michael sitting in his chair. Archie just looked at him, feeling eyes upon him Mike looked up and met Archie's gaze, "Outta the chair." They said at the same time as Mike got out of the chair and onto the couch.

Over in the kitchen Gloria was helping Edith get everything together, "Did ya tell Mike?" Edith asked.

"No not yet." Gloria started, "I figured I'd tell him right before we eat, with you and daddy there."

"Oh that's a good idea," Edith said smiling, "I think." her smile dropping a bit.

"But ma, when I tell the guys, you gotta act surprised." Gloria said and as soon as she finished, Edith showed a face of surprise, Gloria looked at her mother, "That's great ma, but not yet."

"Oh right." Edith said right before she headed out the door of the kitchen with plates of food in her hands, "Come and get it!" she called as she placed the food on the table and Gloria did the same. Soon Mike was sitting at the table. "Where's Archie?" Edith asked noticing her husband wasn't in the room.

"Oh, he said he was going to the bathroom, but I haven't heard a toilet flush so I think he went to go wake Joey."

As if on cue Archie came down the stairs along with little Joey holding his hand, "Alright here we are." Archie said as they walked to the table.

"Ok, Joey come over her and sit between me and Grandma." Gloria told her son as she helped him to his seat.

Archie and Edith were busy watching Gloria with Joey, while smiling, but when they looked away they saw Mike already serving himself. Edith just continued to smiled while Archie frowned at him. "Um, before we start eating I'd like to say something." Gloria said standing up.

"Well little goil, I think it's a little late for that." Archie stated pointing at Mike. "Hey I'm just serving myself, I'm not eating yet Arch." Mike defended himself which just caused Archie to do a raspberry.

"Ma, Daddy, Michael." Gloria started as everyone looked at her, "I'm gonna have a baby." she said smiling

"Oh Gloria! That's terrific! And what new news!" Edith exclaimed not sounding very convincing which earned her a stare from Archie.

"Yeah congratulations little goil." Archie said happily turning his attention from his wife to his daughter, "You too Meathead." Archie added. "Uh thanks Arch." Mike began sounding shocked. "Well what's the matter with you there!" Archie asked a bit loudly.

"Nothing, nothing."

Archie thought about what could be wrong but he couldn't figure it out, so he looked over at Edith to try and get some help. As soon as he looked at her though and she caught his gaze she quickly looked down at her food as she began to eat. Archie began thinking again and then figured it out, "Wait a minute, didn't you have one of those vasecreums?" Archie asked saying the last word quietly.

" Um actually… I'd like to talk to Gloria alone." Michael started, "Ma can you and Archie take Joey upstairs?"

"Oh sure Mike." Edith said as she started to get up from her seat but Archie stopped her, "Hold it a minute, this is our house," Archie told Mike while pointing at Edith and himself, "If you wanna go talk to your wife privately then you go over to your own house."

"Come on Archie, let's go. This aint none of our business." Edith told him as she got out of her seat and picked up Joey.

"What do you mean it aint none of our business, she's our daughter aint she?"

"Please Archie, for me and Joey?" Edith asked and at that moment Joey began to pout, "Pwease Granpa." Joey said not really knowing what was going on.

Archie sighed, "Alright come on, come on." he said getting up from his seat and following Edith upstairs.

Once they were upstairs Edith put Joey on his feet, and led him into Gloria's old room and was about to follow him in when she noticed Archie was standing near the wall that was by the stairs.

"Archie, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing just checking to see if we had any wha a ya calltermites." he explained coolly, "Nope none there…"

"Archie yous was eavesdropping weren't you?" Edith asked but before Archie could answer she continued, "Archie ya shouldn't be doing that."

"Don't worry Edith, I'll tell ya what happened and wha was said when it's over." Archie told her but Edith just shook her head as she put her hand by her mouth.

_**To Be Continued **_


	3. Oh What a Night

_Authors note: Hiya everyone! This is my first All in the Family fan fiction so please be nice. This takes place after the series ended, but there are a lot of changes lol. _

_So sit back and enjoy the chapter. PS. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I'll go faster if I have reviews! lol stifling myself now! And this chapter is not my best work I know but iplanned updating ever 2-3 days and I just finished it tonight! It's not over yet! And i think the next chapters are better and so does my ma, but isn't that wha Ma's always say lol_

_Happy Reading!_

_** Part Three**_

_**Oh What a Night!**_

Downstairs it was the same scene, which Archie and Edith had left. Gloria and Mike were sitting in their chairs at the table. "Michael…" "Gloria…" The two said at the same time. "Oh, I'm sorry you go first." the said the same way, "No you go. No you…" "Would one of yous just go alreadys!" Archie called from upstairs. Both Mike and Gloria looked up, "Daddy!" Gloria yelled. "Hey that was just a message from your mother!" Archie lied. Gloria started to get annoyed and figured she'd go ahead and go.

"Michael, I want you to know that this is your baby and I'm not sure how it could have happened but it did." she started, "Maybe it's like Ma said, we were just meant to have more kids. Or maybe it was like on a soap opera, where they didn't do it right or something." Gloria said laughing and Michael joined her but laughed a nervous laugh and Gloria noticed. "Michael what's wrong?"

"Um honey," Mike started, "Ma's kind of right about the soap opera deal. You see I didn't actually get the operation."

"What?" but before Mike could answer Gloria had started talking again, "You lied to me?"

"Gloria…" Once again Michael was interrupted.

"You lied to my little goil? Your own wife!" Archie called as he walked down the stairs looking upset with a nervous Edith, who was trying to calm him down, following him.

"Hey, it's not like I treat Gloria the way you teat ma, always telling her what to do." Michael defended himself.

"Yeah but I never lied to her. Aint that right Edith?" Archie asked taking a seat in his chair.

"Well…" Edith began to think. Not even waiting a minute Archie commented again "See if it takes her that long then it means no."

Michael just rolled his eyes, "Daddy I thought Michael told you and ma to go up stairs with Joey?" Gloria half asked half stated.

"Yeah but he didn't say nothin' about staying up there." Archie told her, "Now come on Edith sit right here on your chair, because this is our home and we can decide which room we want to be in."

"But Archie…"

"Sit." he commanded and of course Edith sat in her chair. "See there you go again bossing ma around." Michael pointed out to Archie "Hey this aint about me and your mother-in-law. It's about you and my little goil."

"That's right Michael, stop changing the subject! Why did you lie to me? I had thought you were in pain after the operation." Gloria stated, "I was like ma waiting on you hand and foot!"

"Gloria I meant to tell you…"

"Oh really when? When I was pushing our next kid out of me!" Gloria shouted

"Jeeze Edith, this may be a better fight then the ones that's on tonight." Archie commented which Edith just looked at him and shook her head, "What are you looking at me for the man that's in trouble is over there!" he said a bit upset while pointing at Mike.

"Honey, I was gonna tell you." Mike started, "But then we moved to California and then we were having our problems…I didn't think it would matter."

Gloria frowned, "You couldn't have brought it up once we moved here? Once our problems were over? Michael, you lied to me, you kept a secrete from me for over two years!"

"I know Gloria, and I'm sorry. But the fact that I didn't tell you isn't what matters. What matters is that we're gonna have a baby. Another boy or maybe a girl." he told her holding her in his arms, "And that's why I didn't have the operation because I didn't want to be the one to prevent us from having more kids, if we ever wanted more. And Gloria I want this baby."

"I want this baby too Michael."

"Oh Gloria." he said locking eyes with her.

"Oh Michael." she said right before they shared a long kiss.

"Oh Archie aint that great!" Edith gushed, "They made up."

"The only great thing about this fight," Archie started, "is that they finished just a fews more minutes till the actual fight."

Archie then excitedly turned on the TV as Edith just shook her head at her husband, but of course he didn't seem to notice.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. This is it!

_Authors note: Hiya everyone! This is my first All in the Family fan fiction so please be nice. This takes place after the series ended, but there are a lot of changes lol.__ Sit back and enjoy the chapter. This is the chapter right before the lastPlease reivew!lolstifling myself now!_

_Happy Reading!_

_**Part Four**_

_**This is it!**_

Months later Gloria and Edith were in the kitchen, Edith was washing some dishes and Gloria had just finished eating a sandwich. "Gee, ma what kind of sandwich was in that lunch pail? It was really good." Edith looked over at her daughter looking surprised and a bit worried, "It was your father's lunch." she said sounding a bit worried. "

"Oh." Gloria said in the same tone as her mother.

"Don't worry Gloria, we just won't tell him."

Gloria gasped dramatically, "Ma, your gonna keep something from daddy?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." she said smiling.

"Hey Edith, where are yous!" Archie called from the living room, "In the kitchen Archie!" Edith yelled back.

"Oh, ma the baby's kicking." Gloria announced happily.

"Really?" Edith asked happily.

"Yeah look, put your hand here."

Gloria placed Edith's hand over her large belly so she could feel the baby kick. And when the baby did kick Edith laughed a bit as did Gloria. Soon the scene was seen by Archie who had just walked into the kitchen. When he saw them he raised an eyebrow for awhile.

"Hey Edith, it's a baby inside of her not the future."

The two women laughed, "Daddy, the baby's kicking." Gloria informed her father. "Oh?"

"Yeah, put your hand right next to ma's." Gloria instructed "I don't know little goil I mean…" but before Archie could come up with an excuse Gloria roughly grabbed his hand and placed it next to Edith's.

Soon the baby gave a large kick causing Edith and Archie to look at each other and then over at Gloria with amazement covering their face.

"Jeeze that one was a kick like one of them Japs with their whadaya call karate." Archie stated taking his hand away from Gloria's stomach as did Edith.

"Oh, boy did that take me back." Edith said smiling.

"What do you mean ma?"

"Oh, just how it reminded me about when I was gonna have you. Remember Archie?"

"If I say 'yes' your still gonna tell the damn story aint ya?" Archie asked a bit upset as he took a seat.

"Daddy, come on I wanna hear about it." Gloria told him then turned her attention to Edith, "Go on ma."

"Well, I was just rememberin' how ya was always kicking when yous was inside me." Edith said taking a seat in front of Archie but next to Gloria, "I remember when ya would start your kicking at night. Remember Archie?" Archie was about to respond when Edith continued her story.

"Well we'd be in bed, reading or talkin' when ya would start kicking. At the beginning we didn't know wha to do, but then Archie figured something out." she said smiling over at Archie and he smiled a very small smile but it was more of a smirk.

"What?" Gloria asked looking at her parents

"Well your father would place his hand on my stomach where you were, then he'd lean his head against it sometimes and he'd start singing."

"Aw really daddy?"

"Well I had too, after alls you were and still are my little baby." Archie began, "Plus your mother was always going over the edge wonderin' what and why yous was kicking at that hour of the night."

"Oh well only at the beginning," Edith explained, "Then when Archie started singing, we always knew wha to do. Sometimes I even sang too."

"Yeah, and be glad I stopped her when I did little goil, or else ya might'a hung yourself the umbiplical cord." Archie stated pointing at Gloria, which earned him a hit on the arm.

"Ow! Do ya see wha your daughter is doing to me here!" Archie asked Edith upset.

"Ow." Gloria groaned causing her parents to look at her.

"Is the baby kicking again?" Edith asked

"Boy looks like I got a little someone defending me huh?" Archie asked jokingly.

"Um no the baby didn't kick, I just had a contraction." Gloria informed smiling away.

"Oh that's nice." Edith said not really sure what was happening, while getting a annoyed look from Archie. "Edith, that aint nice. That means the baby's coming!"

"Oooh!" Edith said jumping up from her chair right after Archie, the two of them were already panicking. And Gloria could tell.

"Um ma why don't you go call Michael and then the hospital and daddy you go next door and get my bags." Gloria instructed.

"Alright where's yours bag?"

"In the house."

"Well I know that, but where in the house?" Archie asked trying not to get upset.

"Um, it's either in our bedroom or in our closet."

"Ok.."he said heading out the door.

"Or in the hallway closet…"

"Ah Jeeze." he groaned, "Ya don't know where it is do yous?"

"I'm sorry daddy!" Gloria said on the verge of tears.

"Doing worry little goil, I'll find it yous just sit here and take it easy…"

Gloria smiled, "Ok daddy. Now get going!" she ordered scaring Archie as he quickly headed out the door

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Thank Heaven for Little Goils

_Authors note: Hiya everyone! This is my first All in the Family fan fiction so please be nice. This takes place after the series ended. This is the final chapter, andI hope ya enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writting this! Please review! Oo and i own nothing but season 1, 2 and 4 ofAll in the Family...they don't have season three and i'm working on 5 right now. :-)__Ok I'm stifling myself now!_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Part Five**_

**_Thank Heaven for Little Goils_**

Hours later Archie and Edith were sitting in chairs that were on Gloria's left side of her bed. They were able to get her to the hospital without Mike there. And he still had yet to come and the same went for the baby.

"Oh ma, where's Michael?" Gloria asked while groaning.

"Don't worry Gloria, he'll be here soon. Right Archie?" Edith asked her husband while trying to make their daughter relax.

"Who the hell knows." Archie said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading, "He got his wife stuck in a phone booth with the first kid, he had to do somethin' different for this one."

"Daddy!" Gloria exclaimed just as the door to the room burst open.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry…" Michael called as he rushed to Gloria's side. "I …" he started to explain but Gloria interrupted him. "I don't care about you right now. I'm in pain and you're the one who's fault this is! Get away from me!" Gloria hissed causing Michael to take a few steps away from her. Archie and Edith looked at each other.

"That's what she should have said when she first saw him." Archie said pointing at the scene.

"I'm sorry honey. Please don't leave me I love you." Gloria pleaded to Michael on the verge of tears. And of course Michael went over to her and hugged her "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, well just to the cafeteria…." he explained and saw Gloria's face, she looked as if she were going to cry any second now.

"Oh Mike, you don't have to go, me and Archie will go." Edith stated getting up from her seat.

"Well Archie better be some imaginary friend and not me." Archie said upset putting down his paper.

"Archie I don't have an imaginary friend." Edith told him looking confused. "Come on." she said as she tried to get him up off his seat, and finally succeeded.

"Ah Jeeze, why do I have to go?" Archie groaned, "You want him to out another baby in her!"

Edith just shook her head as she and Archie left the room leaving Mike and Gloria alone.

More hours passed and still no baby. Gloria was still on the bed looking very bored, Michael was sitting on a chair on Gloria's right side reading the newspaper Archie had been reading earlier, and Archie and Edith were sitting in the chairs they were before, playing cards.

"Do you got any threes?" Edith asked Archie

Archie looked at her in disbelief, "Edith we're playing Gin!" he said upset.

"Aw ma, daddy you don't have to stay around. I know the waiting must be killing you." Gloria said looking over at her parents.

Archie opened his mouth to say something but before he could say something Edith began to talk, "Oh no Gloria we wanna be here." she started, "We just need something to help time go by faster."

"Like what ma?" Mike asked putting the news paper down.

"Like singing!" she suggested

"Next option heh Edith, next option." Archie groaned.

"Oh ok." Edith said as she began to think, "Oh I know, Gloria how would you like to hear the story of the day you were born?" she asked excitedly.

Mike and Gloria got excited too but not Archie. "Oh come Edith, no one wants to hear about that…"

"I want to hear about it daddy."

"Yeah me too."

"Yeah well I don't!" Archie exclaimed.

"Well I'm the one giving you another grandchild." Gloria pointed out leaving Archie silent for awhile, "Go on ma tell the story."

Edith looked over at Archie and the over to the young couple, "Ok. Well it was a regular day at our old apartment on Union street, well regular during the time before you Gloria and way before you Mike…."

1950 some

A young Archie was sitting in his same old chair, which he still had to this day, watching a baseball game. "Hey Edith, get out here for a while, so our son can listen to the game with me." Archie called out into the kitchen. "Alright Archie!" came the response and soon a young Edith, and very showing she was having a baby Edith, entered the living room.

_Edith's Voice: Your father was so convinced yous was gonna be a boy Gloria. He wouldn't let me knit anything but in the color blue not even yellow. Because…_

_Archie's Voice: Because if she had made a blanket in yellow people woulda confused yous with a duck! Now Edith there I think they wanna hear the story before News Years._

_Edith's Voice: Oh yeah well any ways…_

Edith was sitting in her chair while knitting and Archie sat in his while explaining to his 'son' what was going on in the game when the game went into a commercial. "Ok now here's the part where if you gotta go use the can, you go. That way you won't miss anything important." Archie explained, "Why don't you go with your mother and get me a beer." he told his 'son' but also his wife who seemed to have not heard it as she continued with her knitting.

"Edith, didn't yous hear wha I was telling the kid here?"

"No Archie you told me not to listen to your father son conversations." Edith said looking at him.

Archie groaned, "Will you just go get me a beer?"

"Right away Archie." she said before trying to get up from her seat. She tried getting up from her chair for awhile until finally she looked over at Archie, "Archie." she called over to him and he soon looked over and realized what was wrong, "Ah jeeze I forgot about this." he mumbled to himself as he got of his chair and began to help Edith out of her chair.

"Alright there ya go dahling." Archie said once he had helped Edith onto her feet.

"Thank you Archie." she said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and then heading off to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Edith, just get me the beer and be out here before the game starts up again," he called after her as he sat down.

Only a minute or so went by before Edith finally came out of the kitchen with no can of beer in her hands. "Oh great timin' there Edith, the games about to come back on." he said as held out his hand for his beer, never taking his eyes off the screen. After awhile of waiting for his beer and never getting it Archie looked over at Edith who was now standing by him and his chair. "Edith I thought I told yous to get me a beer?" he asked upset.

Edith just smiled, "Archie, I think it's time for you to meet your son." she said smiling away.

Archie quickly got out of his chair and looked at her shock and excitement covering his face, "You mean…." knowing what he was going to say Edith nodded smiling even more. Archie smiled as well "Oh boy, we gotta get your suitcase thing over here." he said as he quickly went off to get her bag.

"Arrchie, the bag is over here!" she called after him.

Soon he reappeared almost tripping on his way back, "It's over here?" he asked, "Where!"

"In the closet."

"Alright," Archie said as he opened the closet and pulled out Edith coat and helped her put it on, but of course Edith wasn't going as fast as Archie wanted her to, "Come Edith would you hurry it up. We gotta go before we miss the bus."

"The bus?" Edith asked once her coat was on.

"Yeah the only whadaya call transporation that'll get us to Bayside hospital." Archie explained as he put on his own coat.

"Oh, then I gotta go use the ladies room." Edith told him as she hurried to the bathroom.

"Aw come on Edith we gotta go already unless yous wanna have the kid in our bathroom!" Archie called after her but it was too late she was already upstairs.

_Archie's voice: Jeeze your mother took so long up there, I thought she was already having the baby._

Finally after waiting for what seemed like forever to Archie, Edith came back in the room. "Ok Archie I'm ready to go." she said cheerfully.

"You sure Edith? Ya sure you don't have to go to the _ladies room _again?" Archie asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I just went remember?" Edith asked which caused Archie to roll his eyes. "Ok then come on lets go." he said as he grabbed her bag and opened the door for Edith. Edith began to walk out but then stopped, "What?" Archie asked concerned, "Archie," she began "The next time we come into this apartment your gonna be a Daddy." she said on the verge of tears. "And yous Edith, "Archie said locking eyes with her, "are gonna be a Mommy." he said before kissing her.

"Now come on we gotta go or we're never gonna be them things." he said as he helped Edith out of the house.

Present Time

"Aw daddy that's so sweet." Gloria gushed.

"Yeah what happened to you Arch?" Mike asked half seriously half jokingly.

"Ah you shut up!" Archie said angrily

"So then what happened?" Gloria asked interested, "Oh you'd have to ask your father about that part, I wasn't in the waiting room cause I was in the room with you Gloria." Edith told her daughter.

"Ok, daddy what happened in the waiting room?"

Archie groaned a little before starting the story, "Well I was in the waiting room with a bunch of other to be fathers and unlike them I was the only one that seemed to have patience…"

1950 some

A regular waiting room full of men. Some were sitting reading a paper it was obvious this was not their first child, some were sitting around looking very impatient drumming their fingers some pacing, one man was totally spaced out, looking at absolutely nothing. Archie bunker was one of the men pacing away. Archie looked at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time, "Jeeze…" he groaned as he walked over to the nurses desk.

"Hey nurse," he called to the nurse who was reading a newspaper.

"Oh you again," the nurse said as she looked up from the paper over at Archie, "I told you sir the bathroom is down the hall third door on your left."

Archie frowned, "No that wasn't me that was uh…that guy over there." he said pointing at the man who was spaced out. The nurse just rolled her eyes she knew it had been Archie who had come over to the desk almost a thousand times.

"Look I need to know about my wife, she came in here to have our baby."

"You don't say!" the nurse said sarcastically

"Hey," Archie started pointing a finger at her, "don't think I didn't notice that tone. Now come on I know you have some information for an Edith Bunker…."

"Sir, like I've told you before, I do not have any information on Edith Bunker, just yet. Now would you please go take a seat?"

"No aint gonna take a seat until yous gives me the information on my wife that your hiding!" Archie said raising his voice

Soon Archie and the nurse were starting to argue, when a doctor came in to the room where the nurse was, "What's going on here?" he asked. And before the nurse could say something Archie had started talking, "This woman here aint giving me the information on my wife!"

"Alright sir what's your wife's name?"

"Edith Bunker." Both Archie and the nurse said at the same time, and of course Archie glared at the nurse for awhile but then turned his attention to the doctor.

"Oh yes I was about to give out some information on her, that Dr. Robinson gave me." the doctor stated.

"Well what is it?" Archie asked getting impatient.

"She's doing fine Mr. Bunker, she's sleeping right now though. But if you like I can find someone to take you to the nursery so you can see your daughter."

"I have a daughter?" Archie asked smiling a bit as happiness and amazement covered his face.

"Yes sir." the doctor said smiling, "Now let me get a nurse to take you."

"I don't want her!" "I'm not taking him!" Archie and the nurse said at the same time while pointing at each other.

Present Time

"Well then what happened Arch?" Mike asked.

"Nothing _The End_." Archie said a bit grumpy.

"Oh come Daddy," Gloria began, "what about the story about how you first saw me?"

"Ah, jeeze." he groaned, "Well yous knows that one why don't yous tell it?"

"Oh come on daddy, please." she asked giving him a sad pouting face.

"Alright, alright, just don't start your crying there huh?"

1950 some

A different nurse led Archie into the nursery. Archie made his way over to the window to look for his daughter.

_Archie's Voice: Well lets see, the nurse took me to that room where they keep all them fresh babies there._

Archie looked in there for less then a minute and then he pointed his finger against the glass pointing at a little girl. His little girl.

_Archie's Voice: I looked in there and pointed straight at you. And it was a twelve to one chance…_

_Gloria and Archie's Voice: Well eleven to one cause there was a colored kid in there too._

_Archie's Voice: Yous gonna tell the rest of the story?_

_Gloria's Voice: Sorry daddy but I always remember that part._

Archie smiled over at the baby and Baby Gloria as if feeling eyes on her looked over at Archie and smiled.

_Archie's Voice: Dat's alright there little goil. Well I looked in over at you and smiled and yous flashed a big smile right at me._

Present Time

Gloria and Archie were smiling at each other small smiles of course. "Maybe it was gas." Edith said interrupting the moment. Archie glared at his wife, "No it wasn't gas, it was a whadaya call first father daughter moments."

"Hey Arch even if it were gas, it would have been a father daughter moment too." Mike stated, "Plus you'd be sure you were her father."

Archie glared at him, "You know…" but before he could start Gloria interrupted.

"Don't start fighting now, I wanna hear the rest of the story!"

"Me too." Edith told them, "I mean I wanna finish telling it."

"Ok then ma why don't you start off." Mike said completely forgetting about the argument he almost had with Archie.

"Alright then, well I guess would be the next thing that happened was when your father came into my room to see me…."

1950 some

Edith was peacefully sleeping when Archie quietly entered the room his arms full with flowers and a teddy bear, plus the balloons that were tied to the flowers vase. He quietly entered the room but before he could stop it, the door behind him shut making a loud noise causing Edith to wake up.

"Oooh Archie." she said smiling as soon as she saw her husband by the door.

"Hiya there Edith." he greeted as he walked over and kissed her softly before sitting in the chair that was by her bed.

"Oh Archie ya didn't have to buy me a teddy bear." she said noticing the bear in Archie's hands.

Archie's smile dropped a bit, "Actually um Edith, the flowers there are for yous and the bear here is for our little goil." he explained his smile growing again and soon Edith's smile had grown too.

"You mean the baby's ok?"

"Of course she's ok." he started, "I just saw her a sec ago, and some nurse out there said they're…"

Just before Archie could finish his sentence a nurse came in with baby Gloria. "Here we are little Baby Bunker." the nurse announced getting their attention. Edith smiled as she saw the nurse with her daughter, while Archie groaned, "I can never finish a sentence with out being enterrupded."

"Oh Archie, go ahead and finish what yous was saying." Edith said as the nurse handed the baby over to her.

"Ah jeeze, Edith there aint no point to it now."

"Please…daddy."

Archie sighed, "They're gonna bringing her in here in a little whiles."

"Really?" Edith asked as if the nurse hadn't come in with their baby, that of course got a eye roll from Archie. "I'll leave you alone now, I'll be back in awhile." the nurse said smiling as she left the room "Ok thank you." Edith said as Archie said, "Yeah thank you there nurse."

"Oh Archie look at her." Edith gushed looking down at her baby girl. Archie stood up from his seat and moved closer to the bed taking a seat there right beside Edith.

"She is a cutie huh?"

Edith smiled at him and then back down at the baby, "Yeah. Look Archie, she's got your eyes."

"She got your nose." Archie said smiling as well.

"I'm sorry Archie." Edith said sadly looking down trying not to meet his gaze.

"Sorry?" he asked confused, "Wha you do wrong? You just give me the most beautiful little goil, and you're here with me." he began to tell her, "What are ya sorry for!" he asked a bit loudly.

Edith looked over at him, "For not giving yous the son you wanted." she told him in a tone, that you could tell she felt guilty about it.

"Ah jeeze, it that it Edith?" he asked seeing her nod he softly put his arm around her, "Edith, Edith, Edith that aint your fault. It's whadaya call natures way. And don't worry after alls we got plenty a time to have a son right?"

"Right." Edith responded smiling before kissing Archie.

Present Time

"So you two did want more kids." Mike started, "What happened, Gloria was too much for you? Make you change your minds?" he asked jokingly getting a hit on the arm from Gloria, "Ow!"

"See it don't feel good." Archie stated pointing at Mike.

"Oh no, Mike, Gloria was a perfect little baby." Edith explained, "Oh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah we wanted more, but…" Edith looked down at her lap as she stopped talking. Archie slowly, with his hand shaking a bit, reached over and grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. Surprised, Edith looked over at him and smiled and Archie even smiled a small smile back. "We just wasn't meant to have more kids like you and Gloria." Edith finished telling Mike.

"Oh gee ma, I'm sorry."

"No don't be, after all yous two gave us a grandson and your about to bring us another one or a granddaughter." Edith told him smiling way.

"Yeah and the best part of having grandkids is if ya don't like 'em or they're giving yous trouble, you can leave or make them leave!" Archie stated

"Arch, where did you hear that from?" Michael asked annoyed.

"It's a well known fact, look it up!" Archie responded in that classic way as a doctor entered the room.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. I just came in here to see how Gloria is doing." he explained.

"Hey Doc. you've got kids right?" Archie began.

Michael groaned, "Arch… "

Soon Archie and Mike were at each others throats once more with Edith trying to calm the two of them down. The doctor began to speak, "Well Gloria your ready to go to the delivery room." that quieted everyone down.

"Really?"

"Really." just with that one word said they all became excited, "Now I'll be back in a minute I just need to check one more patient." the doctor explained.

"Alright, thanks Doctor." Mike said smiling.

"Um, Doctor," Gloria began as an idea sprang into her head, "Do you think it would be ok, if my parents were in the delivery room with us?"

As soon as that was said Archie and Edith looked at each other, "As long as they stay out of the way, I don't see why not." the doctor said smiling and then left the room.

"So what do ya say?" Gloria asked her parents

Edith was about to say 'yes' when Archie started talking, "I don't know little goil, I mean the last thing that doctor needs is your mother ova there takin' pictures of every little thing with dat camera yous two got her."

"Oh come on daddy!" Gloria pleaded.

"Yeah Arch, it's seeing a new life beginning." Mike explained.

"Please Archie." Edith begged, "No!" Archie told not just her but the other two as well, as he walked away.

"Archie," Edith started as she followed him right on his tracks, "I don't ask for very much…" "Edith…" Archie began, "And remember it was only two years ago, when I had my stroke, and we thought we'd never see each other again." she finished.

Archie looked over at her, it was completely true what she had said, "Alright, alright." he gave in and as soon as he did she pecked his cheek over and over thanking him. "But jeeze Edith yous used a lotta guilt there, you'd think yous was a Jew!" Edith just laughed before kissing him again.

Only minutes passed, and soon Gloria was in the delivery room. Michael dressed in scrubs, was on her right side coaching her while both Archie and Edith also in scrubs stood on her left. Archie frowned a bit as Edith stood there wishing she could do something to help her daughter. Gloria let out yet another scream as she followed the doctors orders, to push.

"I told yous no good could come from bein with that meathead." Archie told Gloria once she quieted down, earning a long stare from Gloria and Mike.

"Alright Gloria, your doing great." The doctor told her, "Ready? One, two, three…" he counted and soon Gloria was pushing again.

"Ok, the head." The doctor announced, "Mike, Mr. and Mrs. Bunker would you like to see?"

Mike walked over, "Wow, ma come over here." he told Edith and soon she was by his side. "Oh that's the most beautiful top of the head I've ever seen!" she gushed as she clutched to her camera fighting the urge to take a picture. "Archie, come look!" she called to her husband.

"Yeah Arch, it's the miracle of life." Mike stated.

"Ah, whadaya know about miracles you atheist." Archie groaned as he slowly walked over. Obviously he was going to slow, and Edith pulled his arm a bit. Archie frowned at her when they came face to face but she just smiled. "Ah jeeze…" he said as he looked.

"That's our grandchild Archie." Edith said excitedly

"Gee Edith, thanks for letting me know I thought it was a turkey." he responded sarcastically.

"Alright Gloria, just one more big push." the doctor instructed as Mike hurried back to Gloria's side. Just in time, before she began to push.

"It's a girl!" the doctor told them happily and seconds later a baby's cry filled the room.

Mike kissed Gloria's forehead. "Oh honey, I love you." "I love you too Michael."

"Oh Gloria I'm so proud of you!" he mother exclaimed as both her parents walked over to her left side.

"Yeah did a really good job there, little goil." Archie told her.

"Thanks daddy." Gloria said smiling.

"Here we are baby girl Stivic." the doctor said as he handed the newest addition to the family to her mother. The four of them started at her smiling and faces covered with amazement and happiness. Although Archie's smile became a frown when Edith began taking picture of everyone, including the doctors and nurses. But when Edith stood beside him and leaned her head next to his, placed the camera in front of the two them to take the picture he couldn't help but smile.

It was later that night at the bunker house, in Archie and Edith's bedroom. Archie was already in bed in his blue pajamas, when Edith entered the room in her pink nightgown. "I finally got Joey to fall asleep." she explained as she got into bed, "He's so excited about being a big brother!"

"Course he is, he's the one that does all the bossing around." Archie said dryly Edith just laughed.

"Oh Archie we're grandparents!" she exclaimed before putting her arms around Archie.

"Edith, we've been grandparents for over four years!"

"I know but now we have grandchildren not a grandchild!" she explained happily before quickly kissing him all over his face.

"Edith, Edith, yous just said so yourself, we're grandparents of two now. Grandparents like dat don't do this here." Archie told her sternly.

"Oh right." she said smiling trying to hide her disappointment as she moved farther away from Archie and closer to her side of the bed.

"Ah what the hell, we'll be the hip kinda grandparents." he told her as he moved closer to her. Edith smiled at him before the two shared a kiss.

_**The End**_

_Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Thanks to my family who started me on this show years ago and my lil sister. She's becoming a fan too. Seven years old and already using the word Meathead! lol I'm thinking of writing another one but I'm still debating. Lemme know wha you think!Thanks for reading!_

_Outta the blue i know but, I was watching the Nanny last night The Nanny behinde the man, anywhoo Maxwell calls Fran his right arm. Now once the ep is over i'm sitting there and notice Edith's chair is on Archie's right side. Then at the table the same thing she on his right. I'm also noticeing as i watch eps Edith is on the right side alot! Except in their bed. But aint that Funny, Edith is Archie's right arm and she's seen on tht side alot as well! Gee hope Archie was right handed or esle i just wasted about two minutes. Oyvey lol._


End file.
